


如果不在柏林

by vallennox



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 柏林骨科，Anno/Gereon假如Anno从第一季开始就stalk弟弟（x
Relationships: Gereon Rath/Anno Schmidt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	如果不在柏林

黑暗有很多个名字，而格里安知道其中一个。

每当他冷汗淋漓地在凌晨惊醒，这个名字就在他唇边。他拒绝说出黑暗的名字，只要保持沉默，黑暗就不能拥有可触及的形体，只能用回声和影子来恫吓他，而回声和影子伤害不了任何人。格里安摸索台灯开关，手颤抖得那么剧烈，仿佛马上就要挣脱他的身体，拖着血淋淋的筋腱和皮肤，像蜘蛛一样爬到床底下躲起来。他放弃了灯光，直接拉开抽屉，即使在黑暗中，他也能凭触觉摸到那一排安瓿瓶，还剩三个。第一个从他僵硬的手指间滑下去了，快要没有时间了，枪炮声已经隐隐响起，如此真实，仿佛就发生在窗外。战马嘶鸣，再过两秒，黑暗就要呼唤格里安的名字了，格里安抓出第二瓶，折断瓶口，把吗啡倒进嘴里。

爆炸声退去，马的哀鸣逐渐减弱，很快就听不见了。格里安仰面倒在床上，听着自己的呼吸声。卧室里的黑暗重新变得柔软宁静，深夜的柏林，斯普雷河畔搏动的心脏。他的手滑落在床单上，已经不再发抖。

他再次睡着了，吗啡像云朵一样包裹着他。

那个丢失的安瓿瓶，最后是在地板的缝隙里找到的，非常隐蔽。格里安其实早就放弃了寻找，只是某个下午阳光的角度刚刚好，而他又巧合地站在一个合适的位置，看见了棕色玻璃的反光。他翻出一支铅笔，趴到地上，把小瓶子挑了出来，轻轻握在手里，像是握着自己仅存的理智。出于直觉，又或者仅仅是被害妄想症，他把小瓶子收进衣袋里，走到通往阳台的窗边，检查地板和木窗框，寻找入侵的痕迹。什么都没有，除了一小撮灰色绒毛，来自悄悄到访的鸽子。

“我最近有访客吗？”他问房东太太。对方正忙于加热肉汁，浇到晚餐的马铃薯丸子上。

“你是说你不在的时候吗？”

“不。”他不知道该如何描述，“晚上，我在房间里的时候。”

寡妇看了他一眼，蹙着眉，似乎觉得格里安疯了。“别拿我开玩笑了，拉特先生。”她说，把一勺热腾腾的浓稠肉汁扣进他的盘子里。

——

格里安·拉特独自站在圣母堂的过道上。

有人在背后看着他。感觉就像小小的、白色的蜘蛛，成群结队，从后颈爬向背部。格里安没有回头，格里安对此已有经验，只要不去看，形态不明的影子就只能待在眼角余光里。他向圣坛走去，脚步声跟了过来。他跪下，盯着彩色玻璃留下的斑斓光斑，脑海里一片空白，忘了要为什么祈祷。脚步声停住了，短暂的寂静。

然后是轻轻的口哨声，吹一首缓和起伏的歌。

格里安的手心发冷，但是脸和耳朵发热，血敲击着太阳穴。他站起来，呼吸又浅又快，一阵晕眩。站在后面的人抓住了格里安的手肘，把他扶稳。他满怀恐惧地转过身去，意识到自己已经不在教堂里了，夕阳西斜，照亮了卧室另一边的墙。他少年时代的卧室，窗外是莱茵兰冬季的灰色天空。黑暗伸手抚摸格里安的脸颊，掌心温暖。

“告诉我，你梦见什么？”

格里安半张开嘴，闭上，拒绝回答，只要不给黑暗以姓名，它就不是真的——它本来就不是真的，不可能在科隆，也不在柏林。格里安把它留在战场上了。炸弹在远处落下，机枪轰鸣，黑影俯下身，吻格里安的嘴唇。

他再次在柏林的深夜里醒来，冷汗在枕头上留下一块深色痕迹。卧室门开了一道缝，他能听见卡泰尔巴赫先生敲击打字机的哒哒声，老家伙又在写那些充满阴谋论的垃圾文章。格里安用手肘撑起上半身，盯着门缝看了一会，混沌的大脑总算辨别出不合理的地方，他总是锁了门再上床的。

警官拧亮台灯，动作缓慢地爬起来，拨弄了一下门锁，确保它正常运作，关上门，又去检查窗户，锁得好好的，从外面也不太可能打得开。他摇晃了一下冷水壶，喝掉里面剩下的水，在床边呆坐了几分钟，像是下定决心一样，打开门出去了，像只疑虑重重的西班牙小猎犬一样检查了地板，一路嗅到公寓大门，同样锁着，还上了门栓。

“睡不着吗？”

他吓了一跳，下意识地摸配枪，徒劳地碰了一下睡衣口袋。卡泰尔巴赫先生探出毛茸茸的、头发灰白的脑袋，冲他微笑。

“不是。”格里安回答，叹了口气，倚到墙壁上，“是的。”

“我的经验是，威士忌大有帮助。”

“谢谢。”他清了清喉咙，“卡泰尔巴赫先生，你刚才有听见什么吗？”

“什么意思？”

“没有可疑的动静，对吗？”

“恐怕最可疑的就是你了，拉特先生。”

“抱歉。”

“喝点烈酒，好吗？你看起来很需要。”

“我会的，晚安。”

“晚安，拉特先生。”

——

_你梦见什么？_

莱茵河，滴着水的木桨，从火车站后面露出来的教堂尖顶，自行车，野猫，火车桥，被灌木尖刺划破的手指，晒暖的石头，清晨的汽笛声，剃刀，煮马铃薯的沉闷气味，玻璃花窗，浆硬的衬衫，燃烧的没药和乳香，“原谅我，神父，我有罪”，钟声，落在积水里的报纸，灰尘。

“你的告解也包括这个吗？”阿诺问，嘴唇擦过格里安的耳垂，“包括我们吗？”

他不敢开口，也说不出话。告解室狭小闷热，他把额头靠在雕花隔板上，快要喘不上气。他的大腿下面是阿诺的大腿，哥哥甚至没有把裤子完全脱下来，布料摩擦着汗淋淋的皮肤。阿诺把他往后拉，让格里安的背紧贴着他的胸口，继续往上顶，直到格里安发出呜咽。

“你代我忏悔了吗，格里安？”

事实上，他有。阿诺很久之前就拒绝告解了，声称自己已经从家庭强加的信仰中脱身。而格里安出于习惯和自小积累的恐惧，仍然参加主日弥撒，临走的时候买一支蜡烛点上，当作一种微不足道然而可累加的赎罪。他不确定自己是受害者还是同谋，人可以同时承担这两个角色吗？

外面有人走过，低低的说话声，布料扫过石砖，一张椅子被拖走了。格里安咬住自己的指节，屏住呼吸，但阿诺没有停下，手掌滑过格里安的腹部，往下探去，握住了他的阴茎。他不得不张嘴呼吸，仰起头，抓紧阿诺的手臂。哥哥贴着他的后颈喘息，他熟悉这种声音和节奏，他们共同的罪行列表马上要增加一项了。

格里安最终还是发出了声音，不过外面已经没有人了。他在发抖，这才感觉到肩膀的刺痛，阿诺又咬了他，和上次同一个位置，肯定是故意的。

“格里安。”

他转过头去，睁开眼睛，在柏林的清晨里醒来。窗开着，布帘在带着潮气的冷风里轻轻摆动，他从不开着窗睡觉。

格里安披着被子，关上窗，呆坐在椅子上。邮差来过了，在楼下和门房说话，拨弄着自行车铃，邮差总是以同样的节奏拨车铃，不知道他自己有没有察觉。格里安看了一眼手表，着手准备出门。

“你看起来像是撞见幽灵了。”四十分钟后，在满是烟味的办公室里，夏洛特评价道，“准确来说，更像是被幽灵操了。”

像往常一样，她是对的。格里安假装没有听见。

——

幽灵更加频繁地出现。格里安认为自己发现了证据，房间里的小物件在他不注意的时候移动了位置，笔记本也好像被翻过了，但他不能确定这是吗啡作祟，还是脑海里的影子真的伸出手，挪动了台灯。

_你梦见什么？_

你，格里安告诉面目不清的影子，全都是你。

影子有许多个名字，格里安知道其中一个是什么，那个名字烧灼着他的嘴唇，他拒绝说出来，只要他守住沉默，这团互相缠绕的恐惧、内疚、欲望和羞耻，永远不会拥有形体。

——

电话铃声响起。他随手把烟摁在满溢出来的烟灰缸里，没有动，听着本特太太从厨房出来，拿起听筒，模糊的说话声，然后有人敲了敲门。

“找你的，拉特先生。”

他出去了。房东太太冲她笑了笑，回到厨房里去了。走廊里满是黄油和煮马铃薯的气味，不难想象晚餐是什么。他等她重新着手搅拌肉汁，才拾起听筒，问对方是谁。

回答他的是电流噪声，然后是飘渺的口哨声，漫不经心，离话筒有一段距离，好像对方也并不是特意吹给他听的。

他深吸了一口气，觉得走廊的灯光在眼前闪烁起来， _不要叫黑暗的名字_ 。手心出了一层汗，听筒粘粘的。

“阿诺？”他悄声问。

电话挂断了。

全文完。


End file.
